Portable terminals carried by individuals are becoming even more highly functional, and there are needs for operating various devices using such portable terminals to improve the convenience of users. PTL 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-76899) discloses a system of reading, via wireless signals, information of a device existing near the vehicle, and performing control of causing a vehicle to execute predetermined operations when predetermined authentication with such device is enabled based on the information, wherein the predetermined authentication comprises a function of determining that the authentication was enabled when the device has been paired with the system in advance, and comprises a plurality of devices that have been paired with the system in advance.